Destiel winter fluff- we are far from home but we're so happy
by bukkitbrown
Summary: short destiel fluff drabble i already uploaded this but i noticed some things that needed editing so i am re uploading it. can be interpreted as college AU or anything you would like it just sorta happened by accident and its my first time publishing so please don't bash too hard thanks and enjoy!


A brisk draft flowed in through the open window, the kind of air right after a snowfall, fresh and sweet. Castiel didn't seem to mind though but actually enjoyed the breeze crawling over his bare skin. His tea was warm in his hands providing the fighting source of heat against the frigid wind. He was propped up alongside the wall that his bed was pressed up to. The blankets were twisted in every which direction though they just covered the tops of his feet. To him it was a sort of an organized chaos, just like how his room was. His knees were pulled up to accommodate the computer resting there bestowing him with witty quotes, endless stories, and breathtaking photographs. There was nothing he had to do that day so he was utterly content wearing boxers and a large cotton t-shirt with his hair all messed up from waking up.

The door to the bedroom creaks open and the face that is dearest to him appears. "Cas..." the man sighs, smile playing on his lips.

"Dean" Cas breathes and without further words Cas moves his laptop to the bedside table along with his tea mug. Dean's smile melts him until a soft smile is gracing both of their faces.

Dean pauses in the doorway to just stare at him, who is waiting and eyeing him hopefully for his embrace. Dean pushes his hand clumsily through his hair as he walks forward. He discards his jacket that is covered with thousands of little snowflakes to the floor and then shimmies out of his stiff and wet jeans earning him a laugh from his lover. Then in t-shirt and boxers just like Cas, his arms and legs crawl him forward to Castiel on the bed. Dean settles in between Cas's legs, eyes only gazing at his and his back at Deans. If anyone had ever seen the way they simply stare at each other so full of love they would not be able to say that they do not belong together. Hands reach for the others body, longing to touch, to connect. Castiel's reaching and falling gently on Dean's face, resting on his stubble. Dean's hands trail lightly along Cas's legs going higher until he reaches his waist. Both of their eyes close and Dean lets Cas guide him down to his lips. His breath catches right before they connect. It's slow and languid but warm and melting. After sitting in the cold Castiel aches for more warmth, more contact. He leans into his touch as their tongues dance. Dean pulls back forehead resting on Cas's before leaning to press gentle kisses under his jaw knowing all the right places he loves to be touched. Castiel's breathing speeds up but only a little and revels in the sensation.

Castiel is now fully laid back upon the downy pillows, Dean's hands on either side of Cas's face as he continues his trail of kisses down his neck and to her clavicle then back to capture his lips once more. The feeling was tender not needy or lustful, they had plenty of time for that later. Each kiss sent another wave of heat over Castiel's body. One of Cas's hands soothingly runs his fingers though Dean's hair while the other rests on his back right underneath the pulled up fabric of his t-shirt. When they pull back again and look at each other there is a dreamy aspect swimming in their eyes and their smiles. Deans nuzzles his cheek into Castiel's neck and rolls to his side so he is laying next to him with his arm draped over Cas. He looks up at Cas from the pillow and gives him a sleepy grin. Castiel's eyes twinkle while he smiles back, grabs the sheet and throws it over their heads, completely covering them. Dean rests his chin on Cas's head, their legs tangle and Castiel curls up into Dean. Castiel feels so at home in Dean's arms and in this small simple room over flooding with outside light. The room is above everything else and Cas spends a lot of his time there so it wasn't surprising when Dean started calling it Cas's nest. And although Casteil is miles away from any of family, he is home. He smiles at the warm breathing now falling onto his neck, the gentle exhales, Dean's face at peace. Castiel is lulled to sleep and lets himself slip away, allowing their afternoon to waste away to sleep and dreams on this chilly winters day.


End file.
